Why magic girls exist but magic guys don't
by flaming hunter
Summary: The true reason as to why their aren't any magic guys, but there are magic gils
1. Chapter 1

She sat their, quietly remembering the events that took place just moments ago. She had lost it completely to the madness and then her uncle came in.

There was no epic battle, no mutilated bodies, nothing just a girl and her uncle.

''So you're a Magic Girl.'' He said more of a statement than a real question. ''So why didn't you tell me when you started turning, I mean. Oh I don't know, going all dark side.?'' he asked

For a moment she hesitated no knowing how to ask. ''Uncle how did . How did you fix me? she asked. For a brief instant she saw his smile disappear.

''Those jack asses never told did they? Let me ask you something do you know why there are no magic guys, but there are magic girls?'' He asked

''...''

''Its because of what guys can do that girls can't.'' My dear we men can simply erase the darkness inside a magic girl.'' he said

''What do you mean?'' She asked

''The reason why it's such a big deal, is because. Imagine one magic girl who went evil, all of a sudden regained her senses. Then her realizing, that the guy standing in front of her, cured that madness. Now imagine her becoming fiercely protective of him. Okay now imagine a whole group of woman doing the same thing.''

''Best of all, they don't even have to get back to him in time , should they become evil all the other girls have to do is get him to her and problem solved.'' ''Hell think of what would have happened if we weren't blocked from helping Madoka, Kyubey would have been screwed, his whole plan would have never worked. But nooo the council wouldn't allow it.''


	2. Chapter 2

She sat there speechless . _How, no that was wrong, just plain wrong. How many of her friends died. How many of them slowly were driven to madness, or even worse fell victim to unspeakable abominations. No he had to be wrong. He just had to._ ''

Even as the sun's rays hit her she felt cold. The feeling of helplessness and defeat, slowly consuming her. _Just what was real and what was fake. Did she really save people or was it all just a set up._ These thoughts and more ran thru her mind, slowly driving her closer and closer to the breaking point once again.

Then her uncle spoke again.

''It's weird don't you think? How the grass is always greener on the other side. I mean think about it.'' ''Woman gain extraordinary abilities. Fly, use magic, defy the laws of the universe. Don't get me wrong we men get to become Camon Riders or something like it. We gain strength speed and ride really cool ships.''

''The thing is people like me, we don't get that. Un like you or your dad we never heard the call, not because we missed it but because it was never meant for us.'' As the words left his lips she could see how strained his smile really was.

''Don't get me wrong woman are in the same boat as us, but for some reason you girls have a higher adaptability to magic and all of those amazing powers.'' I remember when I was younger, how I would dress up as a superhero and imagine myself battling crime. You can guess how it felt when your dad became Cherry. It gets even worse when you consider just what kind of person he is.'' He said, as his smile disappeared and for a man that was barely going to be thirty he seemed to look older all of a sudden.

''I remember talking to you aunt about this.'' She saw his smile come back for a brief instant. ''Bet you didn't know she was a magical girl too?''

''...'' She wanted to say something, anything, but no matter how hard she tried the words never formed.

''Her own words were: '' _I started this trying to help people, but as i got older I realized that thing weren't black and white. The witches I killed all had families, and they would never know what happened to them. You know one day I sat down at the park and watched the kids play. I wanted to talk to people, tell them about the amazing things I've seen, only to realize there was no one to talk to._

 _What I did, actually separated me, from the people around me. Being around others like me made it even worse, because somewhere deep down I knew I would have to be the one that killed them, or the other way around_.'' After that she cried for hours.'' ''The worse part about it, was that I couldn't help her. Not at that moment.'' He said, while looking at the sky, somehow looking like a bird with broken wings.

''You know, you could have always com to me for help. I know how your dad is. So why didn't you come to me for help? He asked his attention now fully on her.

''Uncle, how do you know when you're a failure in life?

[]][][][

As the wind blew, alleviating the sun's heat, her question lingered in the long black hair slowly swaying along with the wind. Had the field they've been in not held the names of so many people long since gone, her uncle would have easily destroyed it.

''Who told you that? who told you, you were a failure? his voice now filled with a mixture of rage and worry.

''It's just that everything I've done has just been wrong. I mean everything is wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way. ''

''I was supposed to be the hero, you know go in save the day, but instead of people thanking me I'm insulted. Uncle I'm nineteen and I've never had a boyfriend. The thing is even if I had one he would be in danger because if one of enemy found out, he could die.'' she said as tears slowly started to roll down her cheeks.

''Okay, none of that says you're a failure only that you're growing up. The world isn't pretty it's cold. Sometimes even if you help people they won't ever thank you. ''

''Besides if you ask me you shouldn't be dating until you're twenty two.'' he said, his rage now gone

''Out of all the girls I'm the weakest. My magic can't even take care of a class 3 Yoma. My situation in school isn't any better. I' at the bottom of the class and can you believe that someone can actually fail human interaction well I am.'' she said

He chuckled ''Boy that brings back memories, what you just said is; No matter how I try, I never get to see the top prize. Even after all my hard work, all I'm told is how much I screwed up.''

At that moment, every single block of stone in the area, seemed to move horizontally, twisted and turn. ''Look at this place, a Cemetery. I want to show you some thing, look at the name on the tombstone next to you.''

She did written on it was the name; **Homura Akemi.** She was going to ask who she was when her uncle started talking again.

''She was probably one of the greatest, before your time. Trust me time and time again she failed but that girl never gave up. The thing is everyone else said it was impossible, guess she showed everybody the day she succeeded.''

''What I'm trying to say, is that things are darkness when you're about to succeed.'' ''I bet you anything, that you know more spells than most of the girls you've met.'' he asked

''Yeah, some of the girls I've met don't even know how to do a body change they rely only on power. Some don't even know any healing spell, it's all automatic to them.'' she said, somehow feeling lighter like a weight being removed from her shoulders.

''Um uncle. you said that you didn't get to have the call, and that you couldn't get powers. So what are you?''


	3. Chapter 3

He turned to the sky and slowly chuckled 'I'm noting.'' No powers, no abilities with technology and certainly no cool suit of power. What else could I be? He said to her, oddly enough those words held a mixture of joy and pain in them.

She didn't know when she moved or when she thrue herself at him, but for what felt like a moment, she was holding her uncle in her arms tightly hugging him. With tears running down her cheeks she cried.

''You're wrong, you're not nothing you're my uncle. You were there when I broke my leg, you took me to my first amusement park. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to me right now. Please uncle don't say that, not you, you can't say those things. She said\cried to him.

As the world around them distorted further and further, her uncle grinned. ''My dear what else could I be if not nothing? I can't fly, I can't pilot a giant robot and I most certainly be anybody worth trusting or else you would have said something about what was going on.''

Hearing those words, she felt like someone had driven a knife into her chess. No she did trust but how could she tell him? How could she tell anybody? She killed people, who became Monsters.

How could she tell anybody, what was happening to her? Now the one person that was always there for her said he was nothing, that because she didn't trust him , he was nothing.

The world shook and broke apart, as thousand upon thousand of people spoke, taunting and making her. Their broken bodies aged and decayed, reminded her of her past failures, at Home, School or at her attempts to help those in need.

Their voices louder and louder, shook her to the core, her last pillar was gone. She wanted to scream she wanted to cry but she had already cried enough so with a whisper she said. ''I was scared.''

''I'm sorry I couldn't hear you.'' he said

''I was scared. I was scared you, mom, dad would think I was a freak. That everything I'd done up to now had been wrong, that those jerks at school were right and I was an accident.'' She slowly felt herself feeling better, for some reason she couldn't stop herself nor did she want to stop.

Finally there was somebody that wanted to listen, somebody that cared, as she continued to talk she felt like the next set of words would define her very fears.

''I was scared of being a failure not to you, mom, dad or everyone else. I was scared of just being a failure period. She said, in a mixture of firm and soft spoken words.

''That's what I wanted to hear.'' He said, as the world around them shattered revealing the roof of the High School she went to.

''It's amazing how small or how large the world can be. When you're young, the possibilities are endless, but as you get older, the hopes and dreams we had get crushed and forgotten along the way.''

''The thing is even though it's hard and it hurts, when we fail or when things just go wrong, All we can really do is shake it off and move on. We men get to simply say so what I'm a guy so we get to move on.''

''That's what people think anyways, the truth is we are constantly reminded of how much we screw p. Nobody may say a word, but trust me when I say it we remind ourselves about it. Up until the point we just don't care anymore.''

She stood silent as he spoke, the fact that she was on the roof barely registering. Hadn't they been in a cemetery, as he cupped her cheeks in his hands he spoke.

This world is cruel and the people living in it even crueler, so when something is bothering you or hurting talk to us that's what we're here for because we care.'' He said with a kind smile on his face.

''Now let's go home your mom is going to kill us both, you for being out so late and me for keeping you out so late.'' He said as he walked down the stares, never bothering to look back.

She smiled and ran after him never noticing the small furry, four eared, horn rabbit with red eyes behind her.''he's always such a bother'' it said as it leaped away.


End file.
